


Davis's Worst Nightmare

by bud16



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Fanart, G-Spot, Inspired by Fanart, Love Confession, M/M, Nightmare, Oral Sex, Tentacle Anal Sex, Tentacle Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage Sex, boyfriend - Freeform, nipple sucking, tentacle masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Davis & Ken are in the digital world then things get strange very fast





	Davis's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeLover1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover1/gifts).



Davis’s Worst Nightmare

Davis Motomiya & Ken Ichikouji are in the digital world trying to work things out when out of nowhere these mysterious tentacle vines appear from the ground as they surrounded them.

Davis: What are they?

Ken: I don’t know, but I have feeling that we’re about to find out.

The tentacles vines would spray Davis & Ken in some strange acid. Davis & Ken felt fine, but soon felt their clothes evaporating into dust. Davis & Ken gasp as they both soon were standing in front of each other in the nude then the tentacle vines latch onto Davis & Ken’s penises. Davis & Ken gasp as they both were shock to feel their penises inside the tentacle vines as the vines start sucking away at their penises. Davis & Ken are moaning on the top of their lungs as they both quickly look around as they notice that they’re all alone in the digital world with no one in sight as the tentacle vines continue to suck away at their penises. Davis & Ken look at each other as they both slowly lean forward as they press their lips together & start making out with each other while the tentacle vines are sucking away at their penises. Davis & Ken are deeply tongue kissing each other as they both soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths, but soon gasp into each other’s mouths as they both felt their penises releasing their own pre-cum inside the tentacle vines. The tentacle vines felt Davis & Ken’s pre-cum as they suck even harder on the boy’s penises. Davis & Ken whimper loudly into each other’s mouths as they both felt the tentacle vines deeply sucking their penises as they both felt their bodies shaking very badly as they both try withstand the extreme pleasure, but it quickly overwhelm them. Davis & Ken deeply moan on the top of their lungs inside of each other’s mouths as they viciously release a lot of white hot gooey cum inside the tentacle vines. The tentacle vines felt the flow of Davis & Ken’s boy milk into their systems. Once Davis & Ken were done, the tentacle vines were done both boys quickly drop down onto their knees.

Ken: That was intense.

Davis: You can say that again. Why did those vines latch on our penises, Ken?

Ken: I don’t know, but I think these things aren’t done with us yet.

Davis & Ken slowly move their bodies around as Ken slowly lays flat on his back on the ground while Davis gently lies on top of Ken’s soft silky body as they both are facing the opposite directions & staring at each other’s penises. They both smiled as they both slowly devour each other’s penises into their mouths. Davis & Ken moan to the sweet taste of each other’s penises inside each other’s mouths. The tentacle vines were on the attack again as they ram themselves right through Davis & Ken’s anuses. Davis & Ken moaned very deeply while having each other’s penises inside their mouths as they felt the tentacle vines inside their bodies. The tentacle vines continue sliding themselves into Davis & Ken until they reach Davis & Ken’s G-Spots. Davis & Ken bodies are shaking very violently while they still suck each other as they felt the tentacle vines hitting their G-Spots. Davis & Ken soon felt their penises leaking pre-cum as it drips into each other’s mouths. Davis & Ken felt each other’s pre-cum entering their mouths as they continue sucking while feeling their G-Spots being hit by the tentacle vines. Davis & Ken soon felt tears running down their faces as they both never felt anything like what they’re feeling right now. Davis & Ken kept sucking away at each other until they both finally reach their limits as they both fire their white hot gooey cum at the exact same time into each other’s mouths. The tentacle vines felt Davis & Ken’s anuses closing up while they release their orgasms as the vines slowly remove themselves out of Davis & Ken. Davis & Ken gasp as they no longer felt the tentacle vines inside their bodies as they continue squirting their loads into each other’s mouths. Once they both were done, they both slowly swallow each other’s loads. Once they both got done drinking each other, Davis & Ken slowly pull their lips away from each other’s penises as Davis slowly gets up off of Ken’s body as he helps his buddy up.

Ken: Thanks for the help.

Davis: Don’t mention it, but what I would like to know is why those vines went through our boy holes & hit our G-Spots while we were 69ing each other?

Ken: I wish I could give you an answer, Davis, but sadly I don’t have the foggiest idea.

Davis: It’s okay. Since those vines have opened my hole, do you want to pound me?

Ken: I thought you never ask.

Ken quickly got behind Davis as he inserts his penis right through Davis’s anus. Davis gasp as he felt Ken’s warm wet penis sliding through his anus, but before Davis could get use to Ken’s penis the tentacle vines were on the move again. Davis quickly puts his hands behind his back as Ken use his right hand to grab Davis’s right hand as the vines wrap themselves all over Davis & Ken’s bodies. One of the vines quickly latch onto Davis’s left nipples as it instantly causes Davis to start shedding some tears while another one wraps its vines around Davis’s penis as it starts stroking it. Another vine quickly wraps itself around Ken’s arms then onto Davis’s while 2 more vines insert themselves into Ken’s mouth & anus. Ken gasp while the vine is in his mouth as he was stun to feel the tentacle vine inside his body. The tentacle vine starts thrusting itself into Ken’s body as it easily reach Ken’s G-Spot as it causes Ken to move forward as he thrusts his penis into Davis. Davis gasp as he felt Ken’s thrusts while the vine continues to hit Ken’s G-Spot causing Ken to continue to thrust deeply into Davis. The tentacle vines soon release its very own special juice as it enters Ken. Ken gasp while still having the tentacle vine inside his mouth as he felt the tentacle vines special juice entering his body as his anus quickly sealed its entrance with the tentacle vine still inside. Davis soon gasp as he felt Ken’s penis leaking its pre-cum inside his body as it starts tensing up & close up his anus with Ken’s penis still inside. Davis also felt his penis leaking its pre-cum as the vine uses it as lube for Davis’s penis as it continues to stroke it. Davis continues to cry as his body is shaking from the unbearable pleasure. Ken knew that there’s something wrong with Davis, so he bit down on the tentacle vine as it quickly exit out of Ken’s mouth.

Ken: What’s wrong, Davis?

Davis: I think we would just come to the digital world, but we’re being force to have sex with one another by these tentacle vines & make me feel uncomfortable that I’m doing it with the person that I truly like.

Ken: You really like me?

Davis: I like you as a friend & a boyfriend, if you want to?

Ken: Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, Davis.

Davis: You’re the best, Ken.

Ken: You’re welcome, but I don’t know how much longer my body can handle this much sexual pleasure.

Davis: Mine too.

Then sudden the tentacle vines gushes out a massive load of its own special juice deep inside of Ken as some of it instantly leaks out of Ken’s anus. Ken deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he felt the massive gush of the tentacle vines special juice entering his body as it causes to him to instantly viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Davis. Davis whimpers as he felt the massive flow of Ken’s boy milk entering his body as Davis couldn’t handle anymore sexual pleasure as he screams on the top of his lungs as violently squirts his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands on the ground. Ken saw how much boy milk Davis squirted out & was impress. Once they both got done squirting their loads the tentacle vines slowly remove themselves from Davis’s left nipple, unwrapping itself from Davis’s penis, slowly wrapping itself from Davis and Ken’s arms & slowly removing itself from Ken’s anus. Ken quickly let out a massive deep moan as he felt the tentacle vines special juices rapidly oozing out of his anus. Once the vines were gone, Davis & Ken slowly let go of each other’s hands as Ken gently removes his penis out of Davis’s anus. Davis gasp as he no longer felt Ken’s penis inside his body, but moans as his body shakes as the flow of Ken’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Davis’s anus as it drips down onto the ground. Davis & Ken slowly drop down to their knees as they both try to catch their breath.

Ken: You alright, Davis?

Davis: I’m fine. How about you, Ken?

Ken: I’m alright. A little drained, but I’m doing well.

Davis: Do you think those things will come back?

Ken: Absolutely, but let’s forget about them. Let’s just focus on us. Are you ready to pound me?

Davis: I sure am.

Davis & Ken quickly move their bodies around as Davis slowly lays flat on his back on the ground as Ken positions himself & sat down on Davis’s penis as it slid right through his anus. Ken let out a big gasp as he was shock that his anus easily slid right on down onto Davis’s penis. Once they both were ready the tentacle vines reappear as they latch onto Davis & Ken’s nipples & one of them wrapping itself around Ken’s penis. Ken gasp as he felt the vine touching his penis. Davis started getting teary eye again as Ken quickly extend his hands out towards his new boyfriend.

Ken: Everything will be fine, Davis. Just trust me.

Davis: Okay.

Davis slowly extends his hands as he grabs a hold of Ken’s hands as they both clamp their hands together. Once their hands were together, Ken took a deep breath as he slowly start bouncing up & down on Davis’s penis. Davis let out a big gasp as he felt Ken’s anus sliding up & down on his penis as he squeezes Ken’s hands tightly. Ken grunted as he felt Davis’s squeeze on his hands as he continues riding Davis’s. Davis & Ken are looking right at each other as Ken continues bouncing on Davis’s penis until Davis gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Ken. Ken gasp as he felt Davis’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly clamp itself onto Davis’s penis. Davis gasp as he felt Ken’s anus squeezing on his penis, but did they know that the tentacle vines would start sucking away at their nipples & making them hard and the other vine continues squeezing on Ken’s penis. Davis & Ken are breathing very heavily as the sexual pleasure is getting to them as they both try to hold it in, but it was too much for Davis as he screams on the top of his lungs & release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ken. Ken let out a gasp as he felt Davis’s boy milk entering his body while also feeling the tentacle squeezing on his penis even tighter until Ken finally snap as he scream on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum all over Davis’s body. Once they both were done, they both slowly let go of each other’s hands as the tentacle vines unlatch themselves from the boy’s nipples & the other vine gently let go of Ken’s penis.

Ken: Sorry about that, Davis.

Davis: It’s alright. I kinda enjoyed being covered in your boy milk, Ken.

Ken: I’m glad that you like it.

Ken smiled as he slowly lifts himself up off of Davis’s anus then slowly steps away from Davis’s body. Davis slowly leans up then got back up onto his feet. Ken soon moan on the top of his lungs as he felt the flow of Davis’s boy milk oozing out of anus as it drips down onto the ground. Ken soon drops down onto his knees while Davis repositions himself as he is also on his knees. Davis & Ken soon look at each other, but they soon discover the tentacle vines popping out of the ground as they wrap themselves around Davis & Ken’s bodies. The vines soon latch themselves onto Davis & Ken’s nipples & start sucking on them gasping Davis & Ken to moan on the top of their lungs. The vines soon slip themselves right through Davis & Ken’s anus as they make their way up to Davis & Ken’s G-Spot’s. Davis & Ken’s eyes started to tear up as they both realize that the vines are hitting their special spots as it causes their bodies to shake.

Davis: What’s going on, Ken?

Ken: I don’t know, Davis, but I have a feeling we’re about to find out.

The vines then open up as they devour Davis & Ken’s penises & start sucking on them. Davis & Ken let out the biggest moans of their lives as they couldn’t believe that their penises are being sucked on by some strange vines in the Digital World as they wonder which Digimon is controlling them. Davis & Ken looked all over the place, but couldn’t see any Digimon around them as they panic, but couldn’t do to the pleasure that they’re receiving from the vines. Davis & Ken continues to shed some tears as they both never felt so much sexual pleasures from some tentacle vines. Davis & Ken soon gasp as they both felt their penises releasing their pre-cum inside the vines. The vines tasted Davis & Ken’s pre-cums as they suck even more of their penises. Davis & Ken felt their bodies tensing up as they both felt their anuses closing up with the vines still inside of them. The vines continue to press Davis & Ken’s G-Spots causing them to release more & more tears. Davis & Ken soon moan on the top of their lungs as they both violently squirt their white hot gooey cum all over each other’s bodies. The vines inside the boy’s bodies felt them releasing their orgasms as the vines also release their special juices deep inside of Davis & Ken. Davis & Ken moan even louder as they felt the tentacle vines special juices entering their bodies. Once everyone was done with their orgasms, more tentacle vines appears around Ken they drag him underground as Davis couldn’t do anything, but watch his new boyfriend being pulled underground. Once Ken was completely underground, Davis let out a massive yell as tears came pouring down his face as he couldn’t believe that he lost someone that he truly cares about, then the tentacle vines surround Davis as they wrap themselves around Davis’s naked body & start pulling him underground as well. Davis tries his best to free himself, but the vines were too strong as they drag him under. Davis soon leans up from his bed gasping as he was sweating very badly.

DemiVeemon: What’s wrong, Davis?

Davis: I don’t know, DemiVeemon. It felt like my dream was real.

DemiVeemon: What was it?

Davis: It’s kinda embarrassing, but I’ll tell.

Davis told his Digimon partner what his dream was as DemiVeemon was shock to hear.

DemiVeemon: Thank goodness it was just only a dream. I couldn’t bear to lose you, Davis.

Davis: Same here. Do you think that Ken had the same dream as I did?

DemiVeemon: You can ask him tomorrow, but let’s go back to sleep. We need our energy for tomorrow.

Davis: Agree. Night DemiVeemon!

DemiVeemon: Night Davis!

DemiVeemon quickly went back to sleep as Davis slowly lifts up his bed covers & was shock to see that his pajamas & underwear were completely drenched in his boy milk as wonders if his nightmare really was a nightmare or a real life nightmare as he slowly went back to sleep.


End file.
